Tangled Fortress 2
by NotACrazedGunmanDad
Summary: Heavy the princess and Medic the dashing thief of his heart and their adventures escaping Mother Demopan. WARNING CONTAINS BOYLOVE DONT LIEK DONT READ! R&R!


Okay so there was once this beautiful boy called Heavy and he had this head full of long, pretty he was not able to spread his beauty to the world because he had this evil mom- Demoman. Demoman had a friend who had a wizard for a roommate who gave him magic wizard spells, so he was a witch. In realityDemo wasn't Hoovy's mom but just an evil bitch. He stole Hoovyfrom his mommy and daddy and really he waas a princess and that's why he was fair like a motherfucker- princesses are all pretty by default because THEIR mommies don't say no when you ask for breast implants 'cause they have lots of money. I mean,you should theoretically have enough since you don't ask for xboxes and shit like your brother, its only fair, but I digress. Hoovy didn't even have a brother with an xobox cause hewas stuck in a really tall castle painting murals on the wall and sighing at these really magnificent floating paper star lights outside his window. He would just brush his locks all day and read like three books (bitch needs an xbox).

Then there's medic, a handsome thief. He gotinto trouble with these two brute fairy scouts who wanted a tiara or something maybe that comes later idk. He stole shit indiana-jones style at night and during the day he went to school (a/n these versions of hevy and medic are a lot younger than in the game, i dont go for old man dick ew... just imagine them as like twenty time s prettier) and was the underdog- despite being devilishly handsome he was kind of a nerd and preppy bitches just didn't get him. He wasn't a cheerleader, he happened to be kind of fucking smart andnerdy & popular people just didn't get it.

So he went out intot the woods one day like, running from the brute fairy scouts who wanted their tiara so they could go LARP and pretend one of them was a princess and bone each-other (faggots lol) and came upon this big ol tower with hoovey trapped inside. He went in there to hide and he bashed him over the face with a frying pan! It was probably demo's. Demo demo pan. Anywhore medic woke up and heavy was just looming over him like "bitch you gon break me outta here and we gon see some lights".

Heavy talked a lot like a black person and not russian becaues he was raised by demo, who wasn't scottish because nobody can fuckin understand scottish peopleand I can't be arsed.

So they go and they stumble on this bar full of convicts and then bam, they're in this super magical sunny place. It's got an castle and everything. You guessed it- Hoovy's birthplace! He feels this connection to it but he doesn't know why and the two of them have fun and play with kids and it's all very sweet. THEN THE DRAMAS.

The two of them go out into the lake on a boat. The night has cloaked the sky and they float up these lights and it's just breathtaking. The ambiance takes grip and their eyes meet and medic looks away bashfully but heavy grabs him and they hover for minutes, hours, days. Their twilit embrace nearly comes to a kiss... but then Medick sees the fairy scouts.

He goes to them and they're still raging about the tiara they need for their LARP sex and Medic is of course all "fuck no" because he wants the crown for his badass and he tells the fairy scoots to piss off.

They don't and, dun dun dun, Momma Demo comes outta fuckin nowhere munchin chicken and lookin ready to slap some shit.

Fast forward through the boringness they're on top of the tower and Moma Demo has poor Hevs tied up and she makes this big reveal- turns out Hoovy's hairis magic! Medick knew this from an inimportant scene but basically the issue is Demo wanted to leech etertanal youth out of the hair. Heavy cares for Medik so much he's all "no it's cool just go before Demopan stir fries some shit" but Medic refuses and has a reveal of his own! He pulls out the crown slowly and breaks it in half.

It's actually a watermelon. /With friend chiken inside/. A magical plant native only to Equestria.

He holds it out of the window and Demo sqeeuls "NO!", stabs Medic with his pegleg, and leaps for the tiara! he stumbles and falls to the ground with a sickening crunch way below on the ground.

the two lovers rush into eachother's arms and Hevay tells Medic not to die from his immortal wound. He cuts of ALL his hair and becomes a baldy and uses it to heal medic while crying and regreetting and feels happen.

Medic's eyes flicker open and he gasps for breath. Once they realize everything is okay they embrace and kiss lovingly. Heavy explains he knows noe- hw remembers his parents from when he was a leetle baby man. He's a princess.

They go reunite with his pareents and Medic decides shyly he wants to be Hevy's prince and Heavyhad no objections because why would he? He loves his medic after all their adventures together.

They finally get to rest in the fancy chambers of the palace and go to rest but they can feel their heat on each-other's skinand Heavy, now bald but still beutiful, asks medic if he plans to still go to schooll. Medic decides he would rather live in the palace instead of being a thief/gakuen hottie.

They fall quiet again for a bit then medic touches heavy's chest and gazes into his eyes just like the night on the water in the boat in the sea of lights and they close in and kiss for the first time. It's warm and wet and their cocks twitch in anticipation.

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON :D 


End file.
